


A Day Out With Thomas

by LostInMyThoughts



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa family, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, SOAT Clexa Challenge, Single Parent Lexa, Train AU, clexa baby, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInMyThoughts/pseuds/LostInMyThoughts
Summary: Lexa takes her train obsessed 4 year old to a theme park where there is an event called "A day out with Thomas" and her kid becomes the best wing man there is because who doesn't bond over trains!





	A Day Out With Thomas

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this Strangers on a Train Challenge making it's way around Tumblr, decided to give it a go with a little family twist to it because apparently I can't stop writing about Clexa with babies. 
> 
> So here is a quick fluffy fun one-shot about trains. 
> 
> As per usual please forgive me for any and all spelling/grammar mistakes. I'm far from perfect and lazy as hell. :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lexa’s daughter has always loved trains. She tries to think back and figure out where or when exactly the obsession started, but she can never pinpoint it. It could be from watching Thomas and Friends with her older cousins when she herself was barely old enough to understand it. It could be from the little train set that gets put out around the Christmas tree every year. Maybe it was from the little stuffed train her sister had given her week-old daughter because her own boys loved them so much. In any case, if you asked her now four-year-old what her favorite thing in the whole wide world was her answer would always be the same...her Mama and trains. 

That is why on this very, very warm summer day Lexa finds herself hot and sticky as she walks around a theme park called Thomas Land, to spend “A Day Out With Thomas” alongside her overly excited daughter for her birthday. Cameron had seen a commercial for the small theme park on the television a couple of months ago and there hadn’t been a day since that the little girl didn’t ask Lexa to take her. She had asked Anya if she and the boys wanted to join them for the mini weekend trip but Anya’s boys were older now and had outgrown their love of Thomas the train and trains in general. Though she would have enjoyed spending time with her nephews and her sister, she really didn’t mind having a weekend away to spend with her baby. Even if it meant standing in lines in the summer heat. The smile on her little girl's face made the heat more than bearable and the giggle that escapes her little lips when they finally make it on a ride makes the twenty minutes in line feel like mere seconds.

“Mama! Thomas!” The little girl squeals and points as they walk towards the train.

“It is!” Lexa smiles, holding on to Cameron’s hand as the little girl skips towards the boarding section for the train ride. 

“You see him Mama?” Cameron smiles, pointing to the front of the train that shows a smiling Thomas engine car.

“I see him baby. Do you want to hold your ticket?” She asks pulling the two train tickets from her pocket. 

When they first arrived Cameron had been upset that they couldn’t ride the Thomas train right away. Lexa tried to explain that they had a certain boarding time just like a real train. She laughed when Cameron shook her head and told her flat out and as serious as can be that Thomas WAS a real train. 

“Be Careful you don’t lose it okay? You have to give it to that lady up there to get on the train.” She explains to her daughter as they continue making their way to the person taking the tickets and letting the people board.

“Is she the train ‘ductor?” Cam asks.

“Conductor.” Lexa corrects. “And I don’t know you can ask her when we get up there.”

“Okay! And to sit in front!” The little girl beamed. Just then the train blew it’s whistle and smoke came out from the black pipe on the engine car. “Mama!” Cam cried out with glee. “Did you hear the whistle!” She jumped up and down and Lexa’s heart burst with love for her sweet little girl. 

“I did!” She chuckled as Cameron began pulling her to get to the train faster. 

As they finally approached the train Lexa is able to get a good look at the women taking their tickets and found herself immediately smiling at the blonde hair and blue eyes sparkling back at her. 

“Well hello there.” The girl smiles at Lexa before kneeling down to Cameron’s height. “Do you have your ticket miss?” She asks the little girl who smiles right back at her and holds the ticket out in between them proudly. 

“Are you the train ‘ductor?” Cameron asks as the women takes her ticket and punches a little smiley face into it.

“Conductor.” Lexa corrects again.

“I said that Mama!” The little girl insists, making both Lexa and the other woman laugh.

“I am the conductor!” The woman says happily. “My name is Clarke.” She says sticking out her hand for Cameron to shake. However in her excitement Cameron ignores the hand and jumps in to wrap her arms around Clarke. Clarke looks up to Lexa, who has brought her hand to her forehead. 

“I’m sorry,” She whispers to the girl kneeling, who just laughs and shakes her head to let Lexa know it’s no problem. 

“Mama I meeted a real train ductor!” She smiles letting go of Clarke and looking up to Lexa before looking back to Clarke to introduce herself. “My name is Cameron Woods.” She smiles. “Can Mama and me sit in the front?”

“Um,” Clarke thinks.

“Cam we can sit with the other people. Lexa jumps in sensing that Clarke is trying to find a way to turn her down. “It will be just as--

“But it’s my birfday and that’s all I’ve ever wanted!” Cameron pouts looking from Lexa and then back to Clarke, who instantly falls for it.

“It’s your birthday?” She asks and Cameron nods happily. “How old are you?” Clarke questions and Lexa watches as the blonde takes the corner of her lip in between her teeth as if she’s contemplating something.

“Four” Cameron says proudly putting up all five of her fingers to go along with it. Clarke laughs and tucks the little girls thumb back down. Cameron turns her hand towards her to look and shrugs “Oh, four!” She says again moving her hand back out to show it’s fixed. 

“Four… huh?” 

“You don’t have too--” Lexa starts to explain and help Clarke out of the situation but Clarke stands and shakes her head.

“Well, since it’s your birthday and it’s all you ever wanted. I think you HAVE to sit in the front. If Mom is okay with it.”

“PLEASE MAMA!”

“Are you sure it’s okay?” She asks Clarke quietly and the blonde nods. “Okay then.”

“YES! We drivin the train!” Cam jumps with joy.

“Just stand right over there while I let everyone else on and I’ll let you on in a minute.” Clarke explains unlatching a rope she was standing in front of to let them pass. 

A few minutes go by and Lexa holds Cameron in her arms to keep her from climbing on the train or wandering to close to the tracks. She watches this women in cheesy blue and white striped train overalls and a matching cap as she talks to other guests and lets them onto the train and can’t wipe the smile from her face. 

“Mama!” Cameron says taking Lexa’s cheeks in the tiny palms of her hands and turning her head to face her. “I talkin to you!”

“Sorry baby, what? I’m listening.” Lexa blushes realizing she was so focused on the blonde that she didn’t hear her daughter talking to her. 

“I want to drive the train.” She pouts.

“Almost Cam, we have to wait for Clarke to let everyone else on.”

“I like ‘ductor Clarke. She is pretty.” Cam smiles laying her head on Lexa’s shoulder. The heat and the excitement of the day finally catching up with her. 

“She is pretty, isn’t she?” Lexa smiles and feels Cam nod her head against her. She leans down and kisses her little girl’s forehead as they wait for Clarke to help them on the train. 

When Clarke lets the last passengers onto the train she turns and smiles at Lexa and Cam. “Alright, where’s that Jr. conductor of mine? Are you ready to help me drive the train?” She asks and Cameron lifts her head excitedly.

“Ready!” She yells, right in Lexa’s ear. “Sorry Mama.” She whispers right after realizing she was too loud.

Clarke helps both of them up onto the train and grabs a spare hat to throw on the little girl’s head. “Every good conductor has a hat.” She winks.

“Mama needs a hat too!” Cam insists. 

“She does doesn’t she.” Clarke agrees, reaching down for another one of her spare hats. She leans over and places it snugly onto Lexa’s head. “Looks good.” Clarke admits, staring for just a few seconds too long and making Lexa blush again. 

Both Lexa and Cam watch as Clarke reaches up to grab a radio from above her. “Alright riders, My name is Clarke and on behalf of Thomas and myself I would like to welcome you all aboard. Today is a great day for a train ride and I’d like to introduce my special friend Cam who will be our Jr Conductor today. And it just so happens to be her birthday today so on the count of three I need everyone on board to yell a nice Happy Birthday Cam!! And 1...2...3!”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAM!” Fills the train behind them and Cameron bounces in Lexas lap as they sit in a passenger seat next to Clarke. 

“How cool is that,” Lexa whispers in her daughter's ear tickling her sides and making her giggle even more.

“Perfect!” Clarke smiles talking back into the radio. Now I’m going to pass it off to Miss Cam who is going to give us a nice big all aboard and help me blow the whistle.” She brings the radio closer to Cam who grabs onto Clarke’s hands. “Just yell Allll Aboard” Clarke whispers to her.

“ALLLLLL ABOARDDDD THE THOMAS TRAIN!” Cam yells into the speaker and Lexa laughs, shaking her head again. She knows that this is all her daughter is going to talk about for the next few months.

“A natural,” Clarke winks and points to the string above Lexa and Cameron. “You can pull the whistle, maybe Mama can help it’s a little tough. Lexa stands with Cam and they both grab the string to pull it, making the train whistle as Clarke pulls the gear to get it started. 

Once the train starts moving Clarke sits down in the seat next to Lexa who holds one arm around a curious Cameron’s waist. Cam is so enthralled with looking out the window at all the animals and flowers they pass that she seems to be in her own little world.

“I know I introduced myself to Cam but...I’m Clarke.” The blonde smiles toward Lexa reaching out her hand. Lexa grabs it with her free hand and smiles right back at the park employee.

“Lexa.” She introduces herself. “Thank you for doing this for her. I swear you made her life.” Lexa laughs looking towards Cameron who is gasping and looking out at a lake they pass by. 

“It’s not a problem. Wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t make the kiddos happy.” Clarke shrugged. 

“You won’t get in trouble for letting us up here will you?” Lexa asks concerned. 

“Nah, even if I did. I have to say it was kinda worth it.” Clarke admits. “That kid has the best laugh and the best smile.” Lexa smiles at the compliment in total agreement. “Your’s isn’t so bad either.” Clarke says boldly. “Especially in that hat.”

“Thanks,” Lexa turns shyly. “I suppose we could say the same for yours.” 

“Ya, Mama says that you’re pretty ‘ductor Clarke.” Cameron chimes in. 

“Does she?” Clarke questions, pulling the gear to slow the train down as they approach a curve. 

“Cameron!” Lexa whispers, not even realizing that her daughter was listening to their conversation.

“What? The little girl shrugs. “You did say it!”

“You said it first.” Lexa grumbles to the little girl making Clarke laugh.

“Well, I think both of you are pretty too.” Clarke winks and chuckles at Lexa’s embarrassment. 

“My own daughter throwing me under the bus.” She grumbles. 

“So, is the rest of your family somewhere out in the park?” Clarke questions before the flirting goes any further.

“Uh no, it’s always been just the two of us.” Lexa admits and Clarke nods, taking in the corner of her lip yet again. Without realizing it Lexa does the same thing to her own.  

“ ‘Ductor Clarke, you should have lunch with us after this!” Cam says excitedly. “We can talk about trains and our favorite rides!”

“Baby, Clarke is working, she has to drive the train for other people too.” Lexa tries to explain.

“Your Mom is right Cam, I’ve got one more train ride to do today. But maybe if you want to stay and help me one more time I could get lunch with you afterwards...if it’s okay with your mom.”

“Mama another train ride!” Cam squeals as the train slows down to start its approach to the station again. It was only a quick loop around the outside of the park so the ride itself isn’t very long. Lexa looks up to Clarke who holds a little bit of a guilty look on her face as she whispers a “sorry” to Lexa.

“Okay, one more train ride.” Lexa smiles. “But then lunch is our treat.” Lexa insists.

“It’s a deal.” Clarke sang. As they pulled into the station she grabbed at the radio again to say goodby and spill out some quick instructions on how to get off the train.

This time around however, Clarke has someone else help unload and load the passengers for the next train ride. Instead she and Cameron wave out the window of the engine car to everyone coming and going. When it’s time to leave again Clarke gives her little speech and lets Cam yell all aboard before Cam asks her mama to help her pull the whistle just like last time. This time around Clarke lets Cam help her pull the gear lever and control the speed of the train. The two of them talk about the different parts of the train and point out animals that the pass by. Lexa can’t help but smile and take a few pictures of Cam and her new friend, she even sneaks into a few of them herself.

Once they make it back the station they say goodbye to all the passengers just like the first time and then Clarke hands off some stuff to the person taking over for her. They walk a little ways away before Clarke turns to them and asks if they mind waiting so that she can go clean up and bit and change into something else. 

“But I like you’re ‘ductor clothes!” Cameron says innocently. Clarke laughs as Lexa picks up the little girl and tells Clarke to go change and that they would wait for her.

They have lunch in one of the parks restaurants that looks just like a train car. Clarke says it has the best food in the park but that it still is amusement park food so they should keep that in mind. Cameron however doesn’t even make for the food. She is passed out against Lexa’s side within minutes of sitting down, her conductor hat still sitting on her head. 

“Someone is having a good day.” Clarke laughs and Lexa smiles down towards Cameron.

“She has been asking me to take her here for months, ever since she saw a commercial about it on TV.” Lexa explains and repositions her daughter so that her head is resting in her lap and her neck isn’t straining against her side. 

“She is a cutie. I get so many boys that are so excited about trains. It’s nice to see a little girl love them too.”

“Oh my gosh, she’s obsessed. “Lexa rolls her eyes, “Her room is all train themed and she has so many toy trains that I’ve lost count. For halloween last year she was Thomas the train and this year she wants to be a conductor, she has already picked it out and everything.”

“I love it.” Clarke smiles taking a sip from her soda. 

“What about you? How long have you been working here?” Lexa asks curious to know more about the pretty theme park train conductor. 

“Too long.” Clarke laughs. “ I started the summer before I went to college just to save up some money and then every summer they would always take me back. I’m actually in my final years of med school now so during the summer I still try to do it  at least for a couple days a week. It’s worth it when you get kids like Cam that are just so excited.”

“Med school huh? So she’s pretty and she’s smart.” Lexa grins.

“And I know all about trains, don’t forget about that.” Clarke adds.

“Of course, I would never.” They both laugh and fall into a comfortable conversation. Lexa tells her that she works for her family’s Law firm and how she was terrified to be a single mom but Cam usually made it feel so easy and when she needed help she had her sister. She easily confesses she couldn’t imagine her life without her daughter or how she has become her whole world. They talk about what kind of medicine Clarke wants to practice and Lexa isn’t surprised when she tells her she wants to work with kids. Over all the conversation flows freely and easily, both finding that the other is someone they feel they’ve known for years. 

“I’m sorry about earlier by the way, I should have subtly asked you if it was alright before I invited myself to lunch.” Clarke apologizes but Lexa quickly waves her off. 

“No it’s fine. Like I said you made her day with letting us ride in the engine car, and to add another train ride. I wouldn’t be surprised to hear her say you are her new favorite person instead of me. Lexa laughs looking down at the sleeping little girl and running her hand over the wisps of hair that fall from under the hat she still wears.  

“Well I’m happy to make her day. I will admit that she kinda made my day too.”

“Oh ya?”

“Mhmm,” Clarke nodded. “Not everyday I get someone as beautiful as you on my Thomas Train.” Clarke says seriously and Lexa blushes for at least the third time today. Maybe more but she has lost count. “I’m definitely glad you both boarded my train.”

“I’m glad too.” Lexa admits. “I mean had I known that train conductors were as beautiful as you...I would have brought her here a lot sooner!” Lexa laughs, giving the flirty banter right back to Clarke who has her turn to blush. 

A few minutes later Cam wakes up and snuggles into her Mama. Lexa knows that it’s probably about time to go. She sits for a moment longer trying to figure out how to ask Clarke for her number, not quite ready to say goodbye to the girl.

“We should probably get going.” Lexa admits sadly and she hears a small whine come from the little girl next to her. She scoots herself out of the booth and Clarke follows. “Want to say goodbye and thank you to Clarke for the train rides today?” Lexa tells Cam, who turns her head to face Clarke.

“Thank you ‘ductor Clarke.” She says sleepily before reaching up to take her hat off and give back to Clarke.

“No you keep that,” Clarke insists. “A birthday present from me.” Cam smiles and pulls the hat back into her snuggling it so she doesn’t lose it. “And you are very welcome for the train rides, come back anytime!” Clarke smiles and reaches down to grab a napkin. She quickly scribbles her name and her number down and Lexa let’s out a small breath knowing she just got out of having to ask for it. “And a present for Mama, just in case you have any questions about trains, or good places to take girls you think are pretty out to dinner.” Clarke winks handing the napkin to Lexa who shakes her head and places the napkin in her pocket.

“I’m sure we will have plenty of questions.” Lexa confirms. “Thank you again for today.”

“My pleasure. Don’t be a stranger Lexa.”

“I don’t plan to.” Lexa smiles and turns around to walk away. Cameron lifts her head and smiles at Clarke, giving her a quick wave before she snuggles back into Lexa’s neck. 

“I like ‘ductor Clarke.” She yawns sleepily.

“Me too Kiddo.” Lexa smiles to herself shaking her head slightly. Only she would get a girls number at an amusement park because she bonded with her daughter and her love for trains. She has to admit that after today…trains have grown on her too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! Feel free to leave your thoughts and feelings about it because I love hearing what everyone thinks! 
> 
>  
> 
> **Also there is a short part two/continuation for this in my Clexa Halloween Series Called Not A Perfect Moment
> 
>  
> 
> And if you want to follow me on Tumblr you can (@writtenletterstoyou)


End file.
